In a so-called combinational clinical analyzers a dry chemistry system and a wet chemistry system, for example, can be provided within a contained housing.
Each of the above chemistry systems are somewhat unique in terms of their operation. For example, known “dry” chemistry systems typically include a sample supply which includes a number of sample containers, a metering/transport mechanism, and an incubator having a plurality of test read stations. A quantity of sample is aspirated into a metering tip using a proboscis or probe carried by a movable metering truck along a transport rail. A quantity of sample from the tip is then metered (dispensed) onto a dry slide element which is loaded into the incubator. The slide element is incubated and optical or other reads are taken for analyte detection.
A “wet” chemistry system on the other hand, utilizes a reaction vessel such as a cuvette, into which quantities of patient sample, at least one reagent fluid, and/or other fluids are combined for conducting an assay. The assay is also incubated and tests are conducted for analyte detection. The “wet” chemistry system also includes a metering mechanism to transport patient sample fluid from the sample supply to the reaction vessel.
A number of known clinical analyzers incorporate both wet and dry chemistry systems in a single apparatus. To date, however, there has been no attempt to improve the efficiency/throughput of such devices by effectively linking the chemistry systems of a combinational clinical analyzer together.
Additionally, during the manufacture or field service of a clinical analyzer, it is common to align modules of the system (such as a sample handler, incubator, cuvette holder, etc.) so that the sample metering point on the module is aligned with the sample metering tip of the metering system. This alignment is required to ensure that the sample metering system aspirates the sample correctly, and that it dispenses sample precisely where it is intended. This alignment may be necessary for as many as ten to twenty points within the analyzer, however, the alignment procedure is typically a manual and visual procedure that requires human interaction by a technician. Therefore, the known alignment procedures are quite laborious and have a great degree of subjectivity. Also, these alignment procedures take a significant amount of time to perform and verify.
Accordingly, to date, there have been no known methods that are effective for providing for the automatic alignment of a metering system for a clinical analyzer.